


Le follie del re

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Electricity, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Ice Play, M/M, Oh My God, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Slash, Smut, Temperature Play, Warning: Loki, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Si complimentano a vicenda.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>È quello che ripete a Thor ogni volta che vuole vendergli un esperimento, naturalmente; nei rari casi in cui faccia resistenza.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le follie del re

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedetemi come e soprattutto non chiedetemi perché. No, tranquilli, non lo farei. Spero che abbiate letto le tag. E sì, il titolo vorrebbe essere scherzoso ಠ_ಠ
> 
> A suo tempo la fanfic rientrerà nella serie PFdC, per vostra gioia o disperazione *ride* Il riferimento all'altro Loki, infatti, viene da ~~i capitoli IV-V non pubblicati di~~ quella.  
>     
>  ~~Non imitate Thor e Loki a casa col vostro partner, haha certo!~~

 

Thor è l'amante del maelström, dell'onda che si frange sulle scogliere: impeto e forza che ti trascinano via. Loki è l'amante della precisione, della parola sensuale e del nuovo. Diverse ricerche per diversi piaceri. Si complimentano a vicenda.  
È quello che ripete a Thor ogni volta che vuole vendergli un esperimento, naturalmente; nei rari casi in cui faccia resistenza. Ora navigano il capitolo "conosci te stesso" e quindi si gioca con l'ambrosia divina delle loro vene, l'identità del loro potere.  
Reclinato sulle pellicce davanti al focolare, Loki ruota le mani, lascia che diventino blu e modella nell'aria un getto di ghiaccio. Quando il giavellotto ha la forma voluta sorride, perché Thor ha deglutito.  
«Cos'è quella faccia?» chiede. «Non lo useremo su di te. E poi, se vogliamo discuterne, il tuo...»  
«Per favore. Mi sento già abbastanza fuori norma.»  
Loki gli passa il notevole fallo sul petto, lasciandosi dietro una scia d'acqua.  
«Oh, mio pudico amore. Non puoi dire queste cose quando monti come dieci tori messi in fila.»  
Thor lo squadra, torvo. «Di dove esce il paragone?»  
Loki scoppia a ridere. «Forse una reminiscenza?» Lo separa un Ragnarök dall'altro Loki, fratello di Odino e padre di mostri, ma chissà; comunque ora non ha voglia di parlarne. Tende un braccio. «Via, che bisogno ho di tori e cavalli quando ho te? Dammi un bacio.»  
Con una smorfia che è mezza indignazione e mezzo sorriso (oh, solo lui potrebbe accettare dichiarazioni d'amore come quella – solo lui può strapparle a Loki Laufeyson), Thor obbedisce.  
  
Il fallo è trasparente, scivoloso e _gelido_. La carne duole al solo toccarlo; e andrà impugnato per fare ciò che Loki vuole sia fatto. Andrà stretto. Andrà spinto. Thor considera vantaggi e svantaggi di un guanto di cuoio per non concentrarsi sul resto, finché non coglie un verso. Abbassa lo sguardo: Loki si è preso in mano e lo fissa, toccandosi, annebbiato dal piacere e dalla frustrazione.  
«Aprimi» sussurra, bocca rossa socchiusa.  
Il glande del suo sesso compare e scompare, umido, in un lento scivolare di pelle.  
Nel calore della stanza, che innerva Thor come se fosse una sauna, il ghiaccio è la bussola che punta a nord. Insieme a qualcos'altro, naturalmente.  
 _Sostituito da un pezzo di iceberg._  
L'offesa non riesce però a smorzare la curiosità.  
Un piede gli sfiora i pettorali coi polpastrelli, passando fra i peli biondi che si arricciano sullo sterno, solleticandogli un capezzolo. Un sentiero di brividi.  
«Thor...»  
«Ne sei sicuro?»  
La sua resa è sempre palese. Le pupille di Loki si dilatano.  
« _Sì_.»  
Con un assenso del capo, Thor chiama Mjolnir, la prende al volo e la posa accanto a sé, sullo spesso tappeto d'orso. Poi si fa strada fra le ginocchia in attesa, puntella un braccio accanto alla guancia di Loki e, coperta la sua mano con la propria, lo friziona, baciandolo sulla bocca.  
«Hmm.»  
Contro il polpaccio di Thor, il fallo di ghiaccio è un assaggio d'inverno.  
«Aprimi» ripete Loki, mordendogli un lobo. «La punta si smusserà.»  
E gli conviene, pensa lui, tiratosi su. L'ha fatto davvero grosso.  
Lo lascia con una carezza, abbassa una mano e cerca di facilitare in altro modo.  
«No» geme Loki. «Sono pronto. _Adesso_.»  
Con una smorfia, Thor estrae le dita e raccoglie il fallo gelato. Non proverebbe mai una cosa del genere su di sé, pensa, e anche Loki–  
Ma non ha quasi premuto quella testa a fungo fra le natiche del consorte che si sente avvampare di desiderio. Loki si passa i gomiti sotto le ginocchia e solleva le gambe fino al petto, lasciandosi completamente esposto. Contro la sua apertura, sbavata d'acqua, quel fallo è una delle cose più erotiche che Thor abbia mai visto. Loki sorride, intuitivo e voglioso.  
«Ti aspetto.»  
E Thor preme. Passa, invade, conquista, fissando l'asta che scompare al suono di ansiti e grugniti. Alcuni, si rende conto, escono dalla sua bocca. È anche più duro di quel ghiaccio.  
«Oh, Norne.»  
Quando la resistenza diventa eccessiva e Loki è gonfio sino a scoppiare, si ferma. Torna indietro, aiutato dall'abbondanza d'acqua. Poi di nuovo avanti, in profondità, alla ricerca del punto che libera da ogni inibizione. Sempre che non sia congelato, ormai.  
Loki ha il viso rivolto al soffitto, bocca spalancata e gola scoperta.  
«Ah... ah. Ah!» ansima. «No... Thor, non così. Hai promesso...»  
L'ultima parola esce strozzata, perché è difficile mantenersi coerenti quando si è sul ciglio del precipizio. Thor si abbassa a leccargli il ventre, bianco, liscio e contratto. Poi succhia le gocce salate che colano dal suo sesso, smette di muovere il fallo e si raddrizza.  
«Sei una visione, lo sai?»  
«Ah» ride Loki, rilassando il collo. «Il sentimento è reciproco. Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto.»  
«Pronto?»  
Loki annuisce, occhi dilatati sul soffitto. «Come non lo sarò mai più.»  
  
Thor spinge il fallo al limite, davvero al limite, posa il palmo della mano libera sulla testa di Mjolnir e rilascia la scarica.  
È bassa, una prova. Ma dentro il corpo, morbido e delicato, condotta dal ghiaccio che si scioglie, è come una frustata. Loki getta la testa all'indietro, sentendo la solidità del pavimento sotto la pelliccia, e lancia un'esclamazione che è dolore e piacere.  
La scarica cessa. Resta a gambe divaricate, impalato, muscoli che tremano e sangue che ronza.  
«Tutto bene?»  
Il suo sesso sobbalza, ricurvo contro il suo addome. Thor non può non averlo notato. Loki si lecca le labbra.  
«Ancora.»  
La vibrazione torna, strappandogli i pensieri. Gli sembra di vedere lampi nei capelli di Thor e sul soffitto.  
Poi, di nuovo il grigio.  
«Ancora» dice, rauco.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sì. Più a lungo.»  
E dopo un attimo il freddo muto del fallo viene sostituito da milioni di punture. Un vespaio sotto la pelle, scosso dal vento e dalla tempesta. Il piccante di una spezia sulla lingua. Si contorce sulle pellicce, gridando per il contrasto delle sensazioni, e implora che continui – ancora un po', più forte, più su.  
Quando Thor impugna con forza il fallo e lo muove, deciso, Loki gli affonda artigli di Jotun nelle cosce. Sono una pugnalata abbastanza profonda da provocare una reazione istintiva.  
Uno strappo, e Loki viene investito dalla coda di un fulmine. Spalanca la bocca, muscoli contratti allo spasmo, e viene contro il petto di Thor. Poi precipita nel buio.  
  
Quando si riprende, il ghiacciolo è sparito dal suo corpo (sublimazione?), Mjolnir è incastonata nel muro opposto al camino e Thor gli asciuga il volto con un panno, chiamandolo disperatamente per nome.  
«Eccomi» gli dice. Vorrebbe toccargli una spalla, ma il braccio non risponde. «Sono ancora vivo. Sto bene.»  
«Sì, per miracolo! Razza d'incosciente...» Ha un'aria distrutta, come se avesse corso la maratona dei mondi. «E io a darti retta.»  
La realtà è una magnifica interferenza. Ogni cosa pulsa.  
«È stato fantastico.»  
«Stai biascicando» fa Thor, con tono di profonda disapprovazione.  
«E allora? Tu canticchi, dopo aver scaricato.»  
«Mangia, va'.»  
Gli viene cacciato in bocca uno spicchio di mela dorata. Loki mastica, lento, mente che lavora mentre il suo consorte fruga ai piedi del letto – una gloriosa distesa di muscoli.  
«Voglio rifarlo.»  
Thor si gira, piano, a squadrarlo. «Tu sei pazzo.»  
«Non ho detto subito.»  
« _No_. È troppo pericoloso. Mjolnir non è un giocattolo ma un'arma divina, e gli dèi può ammazzare. Proprio come Gungnir.» Incontra i suoi occhi, spalle che s'incurvano, e implora: «Non chiedermelo più... se ti facessi male sul serio non potrei perdonarmelo. Mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento, poco fa. Giochiamo con altre cose, se proprio devi.»  
Loki potrebbe insistere, ma accetta i limiti della persona che ama.  
«Va bene.»  
«Bene.»  
Thor lo ripete, poi annuisce. Abbandona la sua misteriosa ricerca e viene a distendersi accanto a lui, coprendo entrambi con una pelliccia. Loki gli si drappeggia addosso, perché stava giusto iniziando a sentire gli effetti del sudore freddo.  
«La prossima volta potrei scoparti con una stalattite» dice alla fine.  
  



End file.
